Exfiltration of sensitive data and intellectual property theft have increased to a significant level affecting both government agencies as well as small to large businesses. One of the major sources of data breaches is malicious insiders who have the access rights, knowledge of data values and technical know-how to escalate their privileges in launching such insider attacks. Traditional access control policies (to shared data and computing resources) have been framed according to the trust on legitimate users' access rights (e.g., read, write and execute) based on their jobs and role hierarchy in an organization. However, such access privileges are increasingly being misused by hostile, oblivious, rogue and pseudo-insiders. Accordingly, what is needed is a system providing greater security and control over access to classified files and documents and other forms of sensitive information.